You with the Sad Eyes
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: "James had wanted to run after Kendall when the blond boy had ran away from the hallway, crying. It broke James' heart to see Kendall like that. He hated seeing the smaller boy cry; it was beyond horrible." Kames. Smut/Mpreg. For iNDahh's Challenge of Mpreg Kendall.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So yeah another story from me. This is for iNDahh's Challenge of Mpreg Kendall. There will be smut and obviously mpreg. Please be as it's my first time writing either of them. It's also my first time writing Kames slash. So please… be nice if you review and feedback is greatly appreciated. **

* * *

**You with the Sad Eyes**

Kendall felt the hot tears rolling down his face as he curled up in his bed. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

He had been bullied for the past few months by one of his former friends, Dustin. He didn't really know what had happened or why it had happened, but one day, Kendall and Dustin had been friends and the next… Dustin turned his back on him. When Kendall had tried to talk to him, he had told the younger boy to just leave him alone. That he never liked him.

Kendall had gotten home that night and just cried. The one person that he thought had truly cared about him, besides his mum and little sister, had turned their back on him. He had never felt so alone in his life. Though he was only sixteen, Kendall felt like he had no one.

At home, he was ignored most of the time. His mum worked and his little sister, Katie, just didn't seem like she wanted to be around him. And at school… the kids practically hated him. Well some did, and others just flat out ignored him.

There were so many nights in which Kendall cried himself to sleep because he felt worthless. He was alone, he had no one, and it hurt.

Why would anyone care about him? He was nothing.

He got up, out of his bed and made his to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror -he looked liked a complete mess. He had dried tear tracks running down his face; his eyes were all red and puffy from crying for so long.

He quickly wiped his face and opened up the bathroom cabinet, looking for his razor. No one in his family knew that he was a cutter, and he planned to keep it that way. If his mum knew that he cut, she would surely be very disappointed in him, and he didn't know if he could handle that right now.

Kendall sat against the wall once had his razor in his hand and carefully lifted his shirt sleeve to expose his bandaged wrist. He carefully removed the bandage and set it aside for later. Kendall closed his eyes as he pressed the blade to his pale skin. He sighed as the blood began to flow down his arm.

Relief at last.

...

James sighed as he leaned back against his headboard. His day had not gone well at all. He and friends, Logan and Carlos, had seen that asshole Dustin beating up Kendall Knight, who was in all his classes, again. He had never been so mad at anyone in his life. He had been ready to kill Dustin, but thankfully, Logan and Carlos had stopped him before he could do anything.

He wished that they hadn't though, then Dustin would have finally gotten what was coming to him. He had never seen Kendall so broken, and of course, he knew that Kendall and Dustin used to be friends. The whole school knew, and James had been there when Dustin had turned his back on Kendall. It had been right in front of the whole school.

James had wanted to run after Kendall when the blond boy had ran away from the hallway, crying. It broke James' heart to see Kendall like that. He hated seeing the smaller boy cry; it was beyond horrible. It was like when Kendall cried, the world was coming to an end, or at least James' world was.

James sighed again as his phone began to ring. James quickly looked at the caller ID before answering it.

"What, Logan?"

"Dude, what crawled up your ass and died?" Logan asked.

"We see each other almost everyday, so why the fuck are you calling me?" James replied in a frustrated voice. He didn't mean to take it on Logan, it's just today had really sucked.

"Heard about what Dustin did to the Knight kid today, wanted to know if you heard any," Logan answered. He knew how much James was in love with Kendall, and he wished that James would just grow the balls he needed to ask him out already. It was annoying to watch James constantly stare at Kendall all the time.

"No," James sighed. Today at school Dustin and his buddies had locked Kendall in his locker before first ball; it had taken him 10 minutes of banging on the inside of his locker for someone to hear him and get him out.

Needless to say that when James had found out what Dustin had done to the blond, he was pissed. It had taken Logan and their friend, Carlos Garcia, to keep James from going and beating the crap out of Dustin for hurting Kendall.

"Listen man, just go talk the kid already. I've gotta go. See you tomorrow," Logan said.

"Later," James replied as he ended the call. Logan was right; he really did need to go talk to Kendall.

Tomorrow he would definitely do it, and maybe, Kendall would have to be his friend. If he did, maybe he would stop looking so sad all of the time.

James just hoped that tomorrow he wouldn't chicken out.

* * *

**So… how did I do so far? Please let me know what you think. **

**Please read and review. **

**~ Ajay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter :D Here's the next one. You guys aren't going to like Dustin in this one very much… **

* * *

Kendall sighed as he sat in his English class. He didn't want to be here at all. He had not gotten any sleep last night thanks to the nightmares that plagued his dreams. He had them almost every night and it was a miracle if he got a few hours of sleep to last him through the school day.

He knew that he should probably tell someone about the dreams, but who could he turn to? He had no one that he could turn to, with his mum working as a waitress at the local restaurant and Katie ignoring him, he was on his own. He had no friends that he could talk to. And his teachers wouldn't be any help.

Kendall folded his arms on his desk and laid his head down before closing his eyes. He was so tired; physically and emotionally, and he didn't know how much more of this he could take. There were days that he wondered why he even bothered to get out of bed.

Kendall opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was thankful that they had a supply today and they were just told that they could just read quietly amongst themselves.

Kendall was almost finished looking around the room when his eyes landed on a boy with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes; James, if Kendall remembered his name correctly. James was built and he had hazel eyes that Kendall could get lost in for hours. It was safe to say that Kendall was crushing on the taller boy. But they could never be together; what with James being one of the most popular kids in school and Kendall being nobody… it just wouldn't work out.

Kendall felt the tears in his eyes. He wanted James to notice him so bad and to save him from himself. But he knew that that would never happen. James would never in a million years spare a glance at him.

"Hey, fag, take a fucking picture, it'll last longer," Kendall heard Dustin's voice from behind him. His cheeks turned red as the whole class started to laugh at him. Tears started rolling down his face as he grabbed his things and ran from the classroom.

He kept running, not stopping until he reached the boys' bathroom. He threw open the door and ran to the farthest available stall. As soon as he got in, he flicked the lock and sat down on the toilet seat. He covered his face with his hands, trying to stop the tears. But they just kept coming. Loud sobs started to make their way up his throat as more tears ran down his face.

He knew that he probably overreacted, but Dustin's words had hurt. It was true that he was gay though, and the whole school knew. Dustin had outed him on it a few weeks after he had turned his back on Kendall. The bullying got ten times worse after that. The names were meaner and the punches were harder.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He knew that he was already starting to break from all of the bullying, and that he should probably tell somebody… but he just couldn't. If Dustin and his friends knew that Kendall had told, then it would just get ten times worse.

It was hopeless. There was nobody that could help him.

Kendall's head snapped up when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Oh great. It was probably Dustin coming to torment him some more.

"Kendall? Are you in here?" Kendall froze. That wasn't Dustin; it was… James Diamond. Could this day get any worse?

"J-James?" Kendall stuttered out as he opened the door to the stall.

James turned to look at the blond. Kendall's eyes were red and puffy from crying and dried tear tracks stained his face. He looked so broken, and it was all Dustin's fault. He knew that Kendall had been staring at him, but he had let it go, knowing that if he said something, Dustin would make a snide comment about it. He hadn't known that Dustin knew that Kendall was staring at him until he had said something.

He slowly made his way over to Kendall and hugged him against his chest. He felt Kendall tense up at first, but he eventually relaxed into James' embrace. He couldn't believe that James had run after him. But he was glad that he did. If he wanted anyone to follow him, he wanted it to be James.

He felt the tears start to run down his face; he went to wipe the tears from his eyes, but James had beat him to it.

"Hey," James said softly before turning Kendall to look at him. "It's gonna be okay. I won't let Dustin get away with this."

"James…" Kendall started, but James cut him off in a soft low voice.

"No, Kendall. You can't keep letting him to this to you. If you keep letting him push you around like this it's only going to get worse. He's never going to stop unless you tell someone," James said softly but firmly as he started to lead Kendall out of the bathroom.

Kendall wouldn't meet James' gaze as they exited out of the bathroom. He knew that he should tell someone, but he didn't want to get hurt if Dustin found out. He really didn't know what to do anymore.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Kendall whispered as James lead him toward to the exit of the school. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, and I'll help you figure things out. I promise." He looked at Kendall and smiled. Kendall returned it with a small smile of his own as the two boys reached the back of the school yard.

James kept walking until he reached the willow tree that was at the back of the school. James liked to come here when he was upset. Not a lot of people knew about the tree and it was secluded. It was safe to say that it was James' favorite place in the whole school.

He let go of Kendall and turned to face the blond boy.

"Kendall… please, please just tell someone about Dustin," James pleaded. Kendall looked away from James for a minute before looking back at the hazel eyed boy.

"Why do you care so much if I tell or not?" he asked in a whisper.

"Because, Kendall, nobody deserves to be treated that way. You are an amazing person and deserve to be treated with respect, not like somebody's punching bag."

Kendall looked at James for a minute before nodding. He wasn't going to tell anyone about the problems he had with Dustin, and he knew that he was lying to James. Even if he did tell someone about his problems with Dustin, nobody would care enough to do anything to help him stop them.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**How did I do? Let me know :) And you could please answer my new poll I would appreciate it if you did. It has to do with this story and something that will happen later on. **

**Anyway please read and review**

**~Ajay**


End file.
